Death Wish
by BritishSweden
Summary: Berwald and Tino have a happy life, living with their son Peter in a quiet area. But, that all changes when their house is broken into. Read on to find out more. SuFin not graphic but includes if you read the summary. Contains torture, don't read if you aren't comfortable with it.
1. Chapter 1

_Death Wish_

Chapter 1 – Berwald's POV

The house was dark. The door wasn't fully closed as if it had been thrown shut hastily. The keys were laid on the doorstep. Something wasn't right.

"Tino? Peter? I'm home!" I called as naturally as I could, listening intently for any small noise. As if in response, a small thump echoed from upstairs. I switched on the lights in the house and walked to the living room.

A vase was smashed on the floor and a table was on its side. Thankfully, Tino's gun cupboard seemed to be untouched. The key wasn't anywhere in sight either. The small pot of copper coins was just as it had always been.

I retrieved the small, copper coloured key from inside and slowly turned it in the lock. Hearing a small click I unlatched the pad lock and took out the first gun I saw before shutting it again.

Loading the gun, I stepped onto the first step. It creaked under my weight as I walked up.

Another thump rose within the house. It was coming from Peter's room. I tried to calm the horrific thoughts appearing in my head but they wouldn't leave. Whatever has happened, whoever has done it, they better be prepared to pay.

The landing was dark and no lights were on behind any doors. Another thump sounded from behind Peter's door. I froze and listened for any kind of indication of who it may be.

Closing my eyes I listened. There was no whisper, no shuffle only a faint sound of breathing. A crash exploded within the room bringing my eyes open.

Without thinking I ran into the door and fell into the room.

It... There are no words to describe it...

Everything was smashed across the floor. Mugs, the mirror, toys and pictures. Glass littered the floor. Not a single spot was safe to step on. But, the blood.

It was everywhere. Smears of it were along the walls and bedposts. The sheets were stained a deep red. Drips and pools covered the once blue carpet, now coloured a permanent crimson. Bloody handprints covered every surface.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I stood, shaking uncontrollably. Anger rose inside me. They can't be... I can't even say it. They aren't.

Another thump came from the wardrobe behind me. A smeared trail of blood lead to the tightly closed door. With anger burning inside me I flung open the door and pointed the gun in.

Laid, just in font of the doors, covered in blood and still bleeding, lay a weak and barely breathing, Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Death Wish_

Chapter 2 - Tino's POV

The pain hit me all at once. A searing pain throughout my whole body. I tried to open my eyes but nearly screamed in pain. They were sewn shut.

Biting back tears I tried to move. Cold, damp shackles held me to the wall so only the tips of my toes reached the freezing concrete floor.

What had happened?

I don't remember anything.

How long had I been here?

A week? Two? Three? A month?

Panic took over as I thrashed in the shackles, desperately trying to break free. Tears flowing down my face I screamed as recently healed wounds reopened.

Blood flowed from a deep cut on my head and meandered down my face as I tried to free myself.

Suddenly a gloved hand gripped my neck and I became paralysed. The hand held me tightly to the wall.

"Oh Tino," the silky smooth voice whispered, "You're going to die if you keep doing that. Then how would I have my fun?"

The hand clasped tighter round my throat and squeezed. I hung there, helplessly, running out of air, unable to pull the hand away.

"I wish you could see your face," they said brushing my cheek with their other hand, "It's a brilliant shade of purple..."

The hand dropped but before I could catch my breathe a fist crashed into my stomach with a terrible crunch. I breathed in as quickly as I could, refusing to give the stranger the pleasure of hearing me scream.

"You're stronger than I thought you were Tino. I'm surprised you lived after the amount of damage you caused yourself at home."

Distant seeming memories flooded back to me all at once. Peter screaming as I hid him away. He begged me to hide too but I couldn't let him get hurt.

I fought for him as hard as I could but wisps of smoke restrained me as the stranger threw punch after punch at me. I struggled and tried to break free.

I managed a couple of times but only moments later the coils have me again. My blood spilled everywhere as I took numerous hits from a glinting blade.

Just before I passed out I saw him grab Peter and run him through before tying him up and throwing him into the wardrobe like trash.

Tears sprung to my eyes at these memories and I gritted my teeth.

"Wh-what did you do... With my son?" I asked trying my best to block out the pain.

"Oh, that brat..." He said dismissively, "I don't know or care really."

"That's my son... You're talking about..." I said anger howling inside me.

He began to laugh. With every second it felt as if he was stabbing me.

"Shut up!" I yelled, pain crippling my insides.

"What did you just say?" He asked. His voice now changing to a low, dangerous tone.

His footsteps came closer and all I could do was wait. They stopped. His breathe heated my cheek as he moved next to my face. The sound of a blade on the wall beside me caused me to jump. He was now by my head and I couldn't move. I dare not move.

"It would be a shame if I had to kill you now..." He mumbled, slowly dragging the blade along my stomach. I flinched as the tip dug into my flesh. "I really thought I could have a little fun. Hear you scream for help. But," he sighed, "You are stronger than I thought. I probably would have been better taking your precious Berwald. He seems weak and easy to get under the skin of."

He chuckled quietly as he slid the blade into me. He moved it between my skin and the flesh and slowly cut it off. I couldn't hold it in. Screaming in pain as the blade removed my skin, I pulled down on the chains.

"That's better Tino!" He said in a sing song voice, "I might still get some fun out of you."

He sliced off the skin and I heard it fall to the floor. I could feel my blood trickling down my stomach as the exposed flesh oozed.

"What... do y-you want?" I spluttered.

"Oh, nothing really," he said smoothly, while running his fingers over the flesh.

The next thing I felt was a burning as a white hot brand was pushed onto me. Then, I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Death Wish_

Chapter 3 - Peter's POV

I awoke in a hospital. The smell of chemicals surrounded me, making me feel a little queasy. Tubes stuck out of my arms and hands carrying liquid.

I tried to move my arm but a sharp stabbing pain stopped me. Looking down I saw it was in a hard, white cast.

My stomach burned as I tried to sit up causing me to let out a little squeak.

"Peter, you're awake," a woman said running into the room holding a clip board, "Don't try and sit up okay!"

She laid me back down and wrapped the covers around me again.

"What happened?" I asked, confused, "Where are mummy and daddy?"

"Your dad's over there," she said pointing to him asleep in the corner. His shirt was covered in blood and he looked terrible.

"Is he hurt?!" I asked panicked.

"We have no idea," she sighed looking at him. He was hunched in the chair sleeping, his dirty blonde hair hanging over his eyes, "He wouldn't let us look. He wouldn't even let us change his shirt. We don't even know what happened to you."

I looked up at her confused.

"Why didn't he tell you?"

"He told us to stop wasting our time asking questions and help you instead. This is the first time he's slept in 3 days. He hasn't left the room either. No matter what we told him, he wouldn't leave. He read you fairy tales and sang to you. Some of the nurse's stopped and watched him last night," She smiled at the last bit, "He obviously cares for you very much Peter."

Tears welled in my eyes and threaten to spill over but I forced them back.

"I know..."

"Do you want me to wake him up so you can talk to him?" She asked walking towards him.

"No," I said quickly, "He needs to sleep."

"You're a very brave boy Peter," She whispered, squeezing my shoulder gently, "Do you feel up to eating?"

I nodded as she walked out.

What had happened? I don't remember anything from the last I don't know how many days. Why was I in hospital?

A dull throb was echoing through my chest. Why, I don't know.

"I brought you some food," the nurse whispered, placing a tray with a bowl of soup, bread, orange juice and jelly on it on my lap.

"Thank you," I smiled, "Can I ask you something please?"

"Anything you want," she said trying to mask the worry in her voice with her smile.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

I watched her features widen briefly before she answered, "You had a broken arm and..." She hesitated for a second and sat in a chair beside me, putting her hand on my free one, "You'd been stabbed through the stomach. It's a miracle you survived."

I froze. Resting a hand on my stomach, I couldn't stop tears flowing down my face.

"P-Peter?" Dad said sleepily from the corner of the room.

"Daddy?" I mumbled through tears.

"What's wrong?!" He asked running to me and knocking the nurse's hand off mine and replacing it with his own, "Don't just sit there! Get help!"

"I'm fine daddy," I whispered squeezing his hand gently, "I got stabbed daddy..."

My tears flowed faster and harder. I couldn't stop. I didn't remember anything.

I felt his rough hand wipe tears from my face. The bed dipped slightly as he sat beside me and held me close to his chest. He stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Daddy. Where's mummy?" I asked now calmed.

He stopped and as I looked up and saw a tear slide down his cheek. His already red eyes seemed to get redder as he began to cry. He let go of me and folded over now sobbing hard, his whole body shaking.

"Daddy?" I asked starting to crying again.

"I don't know..." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

_Death Wish_

_Author Note: Hey guys, I'm super sorry about not updating but my Internet router died so I haven't had Internet since last Wednesday. Thank you for all your support with this story and I'll try to update more often now my Internet is back! Love you all ~BritishSweden_

Chapter 4 - Lucas' POV

He was just sat there during our meeting. It was as if he was dead. He had huge black bags under his red, blotchy eyes. His hair was greasy and it hung limply over his face.

I don't blame him though. His life has fallen apart around him. Peter's still in hospital so they can make sure he's okay. He still hasn't taken the shirt he was in on the day off.

He looked terrible and I'm sure this meeting isn't helping him at all. All this ranting and raving about Tino cannot be helping.

"Why are we even having a meeting about this?" Matthias shouted from beside me, "Talking isn't saving Tino now is it?"

"Calm down..." Emil muttered sitting back in his chair seemingly calm.

"You don't seem to care! All your doing is sitting there that stupid expression on your face! You need to..."

"Shut up Matthias!" I shouted at him cutting him off and looking over to my brother, "Everyone deals with these things differently. Just leave him be."

"But Lucas, he isn't helping at..."

"I said shut up!" I yelled smacking away his hand as he reached for my arm, "We all need to calm down and think about what to do. We've suffered a great loss but..."

"He's not dead." Ber spoke from where he'd been sat unmoving during the whole meeting, " Don't say it like he's gone because he isn't. I can feel it. He's still alive and we still have time to save him."

We all sat facing him in silence. Fresh tears flowed down his face but none of us moved to comfort him. There isn't much any of us know about him, we didn't know what to do when he was like this.

"Ber," Matthias spoke softly, "We know he's okay, and we're going to find him. Alive..."

"He's right." Emil said standing and moving towards him.

Taking up a chair beside him he handed him a tissue.

"You can't go to find him in that state though can you? What's he going to think?" He asked half smiling at him.

"Ja, you'll never hear the end of it if you turn up like that," I said walking to stand beside him too.

He looked up to me, his tear stained face glazed, and nodded slightly.

"We'll meet up in a couple of hours to start searching," I said walking towards the door with Berwald following behind.

He nodded and wandered in his own direction.

"I don't know whether he can cope much longer..." I sighed speaking to myself.

"It's gonna be okay," Matthias said reaching for my hand.

"Don't comfort me. Comfort him," I muttered pulling my hand away and walking along the path to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

_Death Wish_

_Author Note: Morevenooning (Morning/Evening/Afternoon) my lovelies! How are you all. I apologize to my UK readers as I know I'm a little late on this fine Thursday at something past 10. I've just got snuggled into my pyjamas that I left on the radiator to warm. Anywho, I hope you enjoy (if that's the right word) this chapter! Au revoir!_

Chapter 5 - His POV

I walked into the house and threw my keys on the table. Running a hand down my face I gritted my teeth and started walking down to the stairs towards the basement.

"Tino!" I called as I opened the basement door slamming it against the wall with a loud crack, "Wake up Tino!"

I slid down the banister and saw his limp body on the wall. It made me sick.

("What other way was there?") 'it' asked, making it hard to think.

"There must have been another way. This shouldn't have happened!"

A sharp pain shot across my cheek as a hand slapped across my face.

("There was, and still is, no other way!") it shouted harshly in my head causing me to shrink back...

Tino awoke in front of me and a smile spread across my face.

"You're with us again?" I asked playfully.

"W-what do you..." He began to say before the full impact of all his injuries came to him at once.

A chuckle whispered along my lips as he howled in pain and his partially healed wounds split. "You're hurting yourself!" I heard myself say, "Tino stop!"

I gained control and ran to him grabbing his hands and pinning him against the wall in an attempt to stop him making it worse.

"Tino! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" I shouted at him panicked.

"What... What do I have to live for?!" He shouted back, "Su has probably given up on me by now!"

("Don't even get me started on him!") it screamed in my head throwing me back

"Your precious love is stealing him away from me!" I yelled pushing Tino against the wall, "He's ruining everything! He's driving him away..."

Tino squirmed under my arm making me smile. I bent down to his height and looked him in the eye.

"I think I might bring Berwald here too. He's destroying the plan by being out there. Why not let him rot in here with you. You could die together..." I whispered in his ear.

"N-no... You can't... Pl-please... Just leave him..." Tino begged in gasps as I pushed his throat.

"Why shouldn't I...? Yes, why shouldn't I?" I smiled thinking about it, "It might help move the plan forward..."

"No! Please!" He shouted through the pain, tears falling fast, "I'll do anything you want just don't hurt him!"

"Anything?" I asked, a sly smile spreading from cheek to cheek, "That could be useful..."

I stumbled to the corner and covered my ears trying to muffle Tino's screams.

"What use is he. He can't help with the plan at all!" I screamed to 'it', trying to drown out the continuous screams.

("He can... He can take Su away too. You know how distraught your love would be if more people left...")

I thought about what he said. It might work. He might come to me for comfort as people leave. I could go to him too in 'fake' trauma... This could work but... I don't to hurt him.

"I... I..." I stuttered, numerous thoughts sprinting round my head hardly giving me room to think about speaking, "Let's do it..."

'It' smiled and shrunk back, seemingly content.

As soon as my thoughts were left to themselves, I ran up the stairs and out of the cellar. Tears fell hard down my face and I slumped down the door shaking.

_Author Note: Confusing right! I'm sorry if it confused you, I hope you got it kinda… :) If you didn't, feel free to send me a PM and, if you did, feel free to too. I would love to hear from you and if you have the time I would love a review! Love you all! xx_


End file.
